Party's have ways of creating stronger bonds
by ninjawolf911
Summary: The vocaloids are having a costume party! I'm not so good at summaries T T This is my first fanfic, so please no hate! Reveiws would be highly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Invitations**

"Kaito!" A deep voice called. "Can you get the mail?"

Kaito sighed. "Alright guys, I'll talk to you later," He said into his blue headset as he turned off his PlayStation 3. He slipped on his shoes as he opened the door and walked down his driveway to the mailbox. Without looking at the mail, he grabbed all the letters and carried them into the house. "Here," He said, throwing the heap onto Akaito's desk.

"Thanks." He said, not looking up from his computer screen.

**~Later~**

"Hey, Kaito!" Akaito said, walking into the living room.

"What?" Kaito replied with his mouth full of ice cream.

"We got an invitation!"

"Haku?" Dell said, angrily.

"Yes, nii-san?" Haku said, ready to take whatever scolding Dell was going to give her.

"Where are my cigarettes?" He asked.

Haku relaxed. "Under the bathroom sink," She said.

"Oh ok. By the way," Dell flicked a white envelope at her, with her name on it. "It's from Miku."

"Thanks." Haku said, ripping open the envelope. She smiled to herself as she read the letter. "Nii-san, I'm going to the costume store, I'll be back in a few!"

"Riiiiiin," Len said. "I'm bored!" He whined.

"If you're bored, go be a good brother and check the mail," Rin said, not looking up from her book.

"Fine!" Len said, throwing himself off the couch.

He came back inside, opening a letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Kagamine's,_

_I'm having a costume party this Saturday from 8:00- all night! I do hope you will be able to make it! Feel free to bring any snack or drink you like! -Miku"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my last chapter was so short TT_TT I'm gonna make it longer this time! Promise!**

**Chapter 2: Costumes**

Haku wandered around the costume store. She admired the pirate costume, but the mummy costume was cool too. She also saw a cool zombie costume.

"So many things to choose from!" She sighed.

"Haku? Are you having trouble finding a costume too?" A voice asked.

Haku swirled around, and smiled to see her good friend, Luka.

"Yeah!" She chuckled. "Did you get invited to Miku's party too?"

"Yup, I'm thinking about being a pirate!" She said, pulling out a pirate costume.

'_So much for that idea'_ Haku thought. "I'm thinking about being a mummy," She told the pink haired girl. She looked through the costumes again.

"That's a pretty cool idea! You totally should go as a mummy!" Luka smiled. "Well, I got to go get some tuna. I'll see you Saturday!" She said, waving and taking the pirate costume with her to the cash register.

Haku thought for a moment, then grabbed the mummy costume.

"Len! Look!" Rin said as she almost crashed into her twin. "I found this banana costume for you! Isn't it amazing?"

Len's eyes flew open. "I-It's…beautiful! " Len said. He grabbed it and rushed to the cashier.

Rin grabbed his ponytail. "Hold on bro, I still need to find a costume,"

Kaito stayed up all night working on his costume. He grinned as he finished the suit. _'Now for the fangs,' _He thought.

"Kaito, are you done?" A tired Akaito walked into Kaito's room.

"Not yet. Are you gonna make yours?" Kaito asked.

"Already done."

"What?"

"Dell, what are you going as?" Haku asked her brother as she tried on her costume.

"I picked out an Egyptian costume to go with you," He said as he lit his cigarette.

"Sweet!" Haku smiled.

"I got it!" Rin yelled in excitement.

"What did you pick?" Len asked his hyper sister.

"An orange!" Rin smiled as she held up an inflatable orange costume.

"Figured," Len said, sighing.

**Sorry this chapter was short! I promise more vocaloids will be in this I swear! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was really lazy. C:**

Chapter 3- The party

"Haku, are you ready?" Dell asked his sister.

"Yeah, hold on." Haku struggled into her bandaged costume. "Okay! Finished!" She opened her door and her jaw dropped when she saw Dell's costume.

His Egyptian costume looked so real. His hair was down and straightened with a black and yellow striped headdress. He had thick eyeliner around his ruby eyes, and he wore clip on earrings. He didn't have a shirt on, and his skirt (even Haku giggled at this) was all gold and tan cloth with fake red jewels stitched into it.

"Wow, that's awesome, Nii-san!" Haku said, studying the outfit.

"Yours looks nice too." Dell replied, pulling out a cigarette.

Kaito studied himself in the mirror as he brushed on black eye shadow. He opened his mouth, observing his fake fangs. He had a long black cloak, and he wore a dark red suit underneath. He stepped back, observing himself in the mirror. Feeling proud, he turned to grab his brother, and he stared in shock to see Akaito standing outside the bathroom.

He wore a yellow suit, with yellow cat ears and a tail. He was holding a yellow marker.

"Are you done?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"What are you-" Kaito started.

"It's to match Neru's outfit. She's wearing one like this, only in red. Now move so I can put on this makeup!" He shoved Kaito out of the bathroom.

Len grabbed his banana suit and quickly threw it on, barely containing his excitement.

"Rin! Are you ready?" He yelled.

"Yes, hold on! It's hard to move in this thing!" Rin slowly trudged downstairs in a huge inflated orange costume.

Len burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up! You look ridiculous too!" Rin snapped.

Len kept on laughing.

"Whatever, let's go!"

"Hey, Miku! Come on! Are you ready?" Luka called to her best friend.

"Yeah, hold on!" Miku said. After a moment, she opened the door. She was wearing her black woods circus outfit.

"Nice." Luka said, smiling. She looked around the room and sighed. She could only imagine how messy the place was going to be after the party…

**Hey, I improved my grammar and writing skills :D Doncha think? Please read my other fanfic: Eggplant Sake. Yes, it's a HakuGaku fanfic. How could you tell? Anyways, I shipped Akaito and Neru from one of my reviewer's requests. I will have a 4****th**** chapter up soon went I want to.**


End file.
